She's All That You Need
by Chellesmere
Summary: "Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, yang baru, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, yang nyata."


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

**She's All That You Need**

Draco Malfoy menghela napas panjang. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas patrolinya malam itu. Patroli―kegiatan yang menurutnya tidak berguna sama sekali, hanya suatu bentuk lain untuk menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga dengan sia-sia. Memangnya siapa yang begitu idiot sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti menyelinap keluar asrama dan melanggar jam malam? Bahkan dia berani bertaruh, Crabbe dan Goyle pun tak akan pernah melakukan tindakan setolol itu. Lagi pula, bukankah sudah ada Filch dan kucing sialannya itu―Mrs Norris―yang sudah dibayar oleh Dumbledore untuk mengawasi dan menghukum murid-murid Hogwarts yang sudah 'memutuskan' untuk melanggar aturan? Jadi, apa gunanya dia dan para Prefek harus melakukan tugas patroli yang konyol itu?

Dia menghela napas lagi dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke koridor di sekitarnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dia sudah berada di depan sebuah pintu batu yang tersembunyi di salah satu tembok ruang bawah tanah, yang merupakan pintu masuk menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya. Dia sama sekali tak berniat untuk 'menjenguk' bekas ruang asramanya. Niatnya setelah menyelesaikan tugas patrolinya tadi adalah segera kembali ke kamarnya di Asrama Ketua Murid dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur _king size_nya. Tetapi sepertinya kaki-kakinya memiliki keinginan lain, dan membawanya ke Asrama Slytherin yang sudah lama sekali tak dikunjunginya.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya berdiam di depan pintu batu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk. "Tanduk naga," katanya. Dan langsung saja, pintu batu itu menggeser terbuka.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan mengecek ruangan itu, mencari tanda-tanda perubahan. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak ada sama sekali. Ruangan itu masih berupa ruangan panjang dan lebar dengan tembok dan langit-langit batu kasar. Lampu-lampu kehijauan yang tergantung pada rantai di langit-langit dan perapian serta kursi-kursinya yang berukir rumit juga masih sama. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada satu pun anak yang terlihat sedang mengelilingi perapian seperti biasanya.

'_M__ungkin mereka sudah berada di kamarnya masing-masing,'_ pikirnya sambil berjalan menuju salah satu kursi di depan perapian dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai di sana. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Matanya terbuka kembali ketika dia mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki mendekatinya. Tak lama kemudian dia merasakan bahunya ditepuk seseorang, disusul dengan suara seseorang yang menyapanya dengan akrab.

"Draco, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau sudah lupa jalan masuk menuju Asrama Slytherin," kata seseorang yang menepuk bahunya tadi, Blaise Zabini.

"Apa maksudmu, Blaise? Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin akan lupa jalan masuk pintu asramaku sendiri. Aku pernah tinggal di sini selama enam tahun. Ingat?" jawab Draco sengit. Dia agak kesal karena Blaise sudah mengganggu kegiatan relaksasinya.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Draco. Kau tahu persis apa maksudku. Kapan terakhir kali kau datang ke sini? Tahun ajaran yang lalu?" cela Blaise. Dia menempatkan dirinya di kursi di hadapan Draco.

Draco memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak menjawab. Apa yang dikatakan Blaise memang benar. Dia tidak pernah datang ke ruang asramanya lagi sejak dia menduduki jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid Putra. Sulit dipercaya, tetapi itulah kenyataannya. Dia tahu, dia bukanlah murid kebanggaan Hogwarts, dan reputasinya juga tidak bisa dikatakan bersih. Tetapi meskipun demikian, tak akan ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau dia adalah murid terpandai kedua di sekolah itu―setelah Hermione Granger, yang tentu saja adalah Ketua Murid Putri.

"Ada masalah, Draco?" tanya Blaise.

"Hmm?" jawab Draco tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu saja, orang paling idiot sekali pun akan menyimpulkan hal yang sama denganku."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Draco membuka matanya.

"Yeah," jawab Blaise yakin. "Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Entahlah, kurasa aku hanya merasa lelah."

"Lelah?" tanya Blaise tak mengerti.

"Ya, aku lelah selalu _seperti ini._"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, yang baru, yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, yang _nyata._"

"Maaf? Bisakah kau mengulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi? Tidakkah kau menyadari apa yang sudah kau miliki sekarang? Kau memiliki _segalanya._ Wajah, uang, nama yang disegani, bahkan gadis-gadis yang mau melakukan _apa saja_ untukmu," kata Blaise tak percaya.

"Dan itulah masalahnya. Mereka tidak _nyata._ Apa kau pikir mereka akan masih mau bersamaku kalau aku tidak memiliki semua hal yang kau sebutkan tadi?" tanya Draco tajam.

Blaise hanya memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar tidak percaya.

"Blaise?" panggil Draco, melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Blaise.

"Jenggot Merlin, Draco! Apa aku baru saja mendengar apa yang kupikir sudah kudengar?"

"Apa?"

"Kau―Draco Malfoy―ingin merasakan _jatuh cinta?_ Merlin!"

"Mungkin. Dan aku membutuhkan seorang gadis yang tepat untuk itu."

"Astaga! Apa aku perlu membawamu ke Madam Pomfrey? Sepertinya kau sudah salah minum ramuan atau apa. Bicaramu kacau sekali," kata Blaise cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Blaise. Dan terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku," kata Draco sinis.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu, Draco. Sumpah. Hanya saja―ini memang benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Maksudku, kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, Blaise. Aku lelah."

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Er, mungkin kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu di Asrama Ketua Murid, istirahat yang cukup, dan besok pagi kau sudah melupakan percakapan ini?" saran Blaise tak yakin. "Atau kau bisa menginap di sini, di tempat tidurmu yang lama?"

Draco mempertimbangkan kata-kata Blaise selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri di Asrama Ketua Murid saja. Paling tidak dia bisa mendapatkan privasi lebih di sana.

"Trims, Blaise. Tapi kurasa aku akan kembali saja. Sampai ketemu besok pagi," kata Draco, beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Blaise mengangguk, dan Draco melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di salah satu Menara Hogwarts. Pikirannya kembali melayang, dia sama sekali tak memperhatikan langkah-langkahnya. Tentu saja begitu. Kalau tidak, dia tidak mungkin akan menabrak sesuatu―er, seseorang―hingga orang itu terjatuh.

Dia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar orang itu mengaduh, disusul dengan suara buku-buku berat yang berjatuhan di lantai batu yang keras. Dia menunduk, menatap seorang gadis berambut cokelat lebat yang balas menatapnya dengan garang.

"Malfoy," geram gadis itu. "Kau punya mata untuk melihat."

"_Well,_ tentu saja. Tapi tidak untuk melihat_mu._ Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Granger? Kau tahu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu detensi karena sudah melanggar jam malam," seringai Draco.

Hermione bangkit berdiri, memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau pikir aku tak bisa balas memberimu detensi? Karena kalau kau tidak tahu, kau juga sedang melanggar jam malam, Malfoy," balas Hermione sengit.

Draco menatapnya, melihat senyuman puas di wajah gadis itu. Untuk beberapa saat dia lupa kalau Hermione adalah Ketua Murid seperti dirinya juga. Dan meskipun dia masih tetap bisa memberikan detensi pada gadis itu, dia tahu pasti kalau gadis itu juga akan membalas memberinya detensi. Sangatlah tidak lucu kalau hal seperti itu sampai terjadi. Bayangkan saja, dua orang Ketua Murid yang saling memberi detensi satu sama lain.

Mereka memang _partner,_ dan sudah sangat sering melakukan tugas mereka sebagai Ketua Murid bersama-sama. Mereka bahkan tinggal bersama dalam satu asrama, demi Merlin! Tetapi memang ada hal-hal tertentu yang tidak bisa berubah drastis begitu saja. Mereka tetaplah Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, dua pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sudah bagus mereka bisa melewatkan beberapa bulan terakhir ini dalam asrama yang sama tanpa saling melemparkan mantra dan kutukan.

"Oke, kita seri kalau begitu," kata Draco.

Hermione tidak menjawab, dia sedang sibuk memunguti buku-bukunya yang terjatuh tadi. Draco memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Dia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Hermione mau repot-repot memunguti buku-bukunya dengan cara Muggle, alih-alih menggunakan mantra panggil.

"Kau penyihir apa bukan, Granger?" tanyanya malas. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat dari saku jubahnya, menggumamkan, "_Accio_ buku." Dalam sekejap, buku-buku yang bertebaran di lantai melayang ke tangannya. Dia menyerahkan buku-buku itu pada Hermione yang sudah berdiri tegak di hadapannya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, Malfoy," kata Hermione dingin.

Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Kupikir kata yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan padaku adalah 'terima kasih'? Atau kau sudah melupakan sopan santunmu, Granger? Tapi seharusnya aku memang tak perlu heran, mengingat dengan siapa kau bergaul―Weaselbee," kata Draco menyebalkan.

"Paling tidak dia tidak menyebalkan sepertimu, Malfoy. Dan namanya Ron, bukan Weaselbee," kata Hermione tajam. Dia menatap Draco dengan berapi-api, dan diam-diam Draco mengakui kalau dia kagum pada gadis itu.

Hermione Granger. Gadis yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam setiap mata pelajaran (kecuali pelajaran Terbang), yang selalu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi di hadapannya, yang selalu siap membalas ejekan-ejekannya. Dia satu-satunya gadis di sekolah itu yang tak pernah memandangnya dua kali, satu-satunya gadis yang cukup berani untuk mengkontradiksi setiap hal yang dilakukannya. Dan dia menghargai itu. Sangat.

"Terserahlah," kata Draco mengangkat bahu.

Hermione memandangnya. Aneh sekali. Belum pernah dia melihat pemuda itu menyerah dengan mudah. Biasanya harus ada orang ketiga terlebih dulu untuk menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ada yang pernah mau mengalah satu sama lain. Dan kelakuan Draco selama beberapa hari ini memang agak _mencurigakan._ Pemuda itu lebih banyak diam, dan Hermione tak pernah melihatnya bersama dengan _para gadisnya_ lagi.

'_Pasti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu,'_ pikir Hermione curiga. Dia merapikan ujung roknya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Draco memandang kepergian Hermione sampai punggung gadis itu menghilang di balik koridor. _'__Apa yang sedang dia lakukan malam-malam begini dengan buku sebanyak itu? Tidak mungkin kalau dia baru kembali dari perpustakaan. Perpustakaan seharusnya sudah tutup sejak berjam-jam yang lalu,'_ pikir Draco.

Dia memperhatikan koridor dari mana arah datangnya Hermione tadi, dan melihat hamparan dinding kosong di seberang permadani hias Barnabas si Sinting. Mendadak saja dia tersenyum lebar. Dia tahu sekarang. "Granger memang brilian," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa disadari oleh Hermione, dia telah memberikan solusi yang paling tepat untuk Draco. Karena apa lagi yang bisa memberikan Draco satu-satunya hal yang paling dibutuhkannya saat ini selain Kamar Kebutuhan?

Draco menahan napasnya selama beberapa saat sebelum dia melewati dinding kosong itu sebanyak tiga kali dan berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang dia butuhkan. Dia berbelok di jendela di ujung dinding kosong itu, kemudian di vas seukuran manusia di ujung lainnya.

Sebenarnya dia merasa sangat tidak yakin kalau hal yang dilakukannya sekarang akan berhasil. Tentu saja, karena yang dibutuhkannya sekarang bukanlah ruangan atau benda. Tetapi sesuatu yang istimewa dan bernyawa―dia membutuhkan _seseorang._

'_A__ku butuh seseorang,'_ dia membatin. _'B__eri aku seseorang yang paling tepat untukku… seseorang yang nyata…'_

Dia berhenti ketika dia berbalik setelah berjalan tiga kali, dan melihat pintu tinggi berpelitur telah muncul di dinding. Dia terpana menatapnya, dia menahan napasnya lagi. Akhirnya dia menjulurkan tangan, memegang pegangan pintunya yang terbuat dari kuningan, dan membuka pintunya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"MALFOY!" kata sebuah suara melengking tinggi. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku tahu kau baru saja membuat rencana-rencana busuk untuk mengerjaiku, tapi aku benar-benar tak menduga kalau membawaku kembali ke ruangan ini adalah salah satunya."

Draco tak bisa mempercayai penglihatannya. Dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan?" suara gadis itu semakin melengking. "Aku baru saja tiba di depan pintu kamarku setelah melewati tiga lantai―dengan membawa tujuh buah buku seberat bayi kuda nil―dan ketika akhirnya aku tinggal melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kamarku dan beristirahat―tiba-tiba saja sesuatu menarikku, dan detik berikutnya aku sudah berada di ruangan ini lagi―dengan kau berdiri di hadapanku seperti orang bodoh!"

"Kau?"

"Hebat sekali. Kalau kau tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, Malfoy―sebaiknya sekarang kau menggeser bokong sialanmu agar aku bisa keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mengutukmu," ancam gadis itu.

Terlalu terkejut, Draco diam saja. Dia hanya membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan. Merasa kesabarannya hampir habis, gadis itu mendorong Draco dan berjalan keluar sambil menggumam dan menggerutu.

Draco masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Terpaku, memandang kepergian gadis itu. Dia mencubit lengannya sendiri untuk memastikan kalau dia memang _sedang_ bermimpi. Terasa sakit. Oh, Merlin!

Dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Ini nyata.

Dia memang sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

"Granger?" bisiknya akhirnya.

**- END -**

* * *

_**A/N: Maaf kalau gaje dan cliffhanger. Thanks for reading.^^**_

_**Big thanks to yuuaja, loveSSHP, Sun-T, draconiandevil18, DraRedd, malas login, Buah naga, Kanna Ayasaki, V. Vichi. L., nesWizzle, kin-chan, Hime Kiseki, Eshiien R, nature love 95, Diamond-Crest, gembokkunci47, Arindynna M, Khariteshera, Key is my name, Arzhetty, gieyoungkyu, Sarah Annida H.H, Ran Ishibazaki, and Nyxtheia buat reviewnya di "Yang Kuinginkan". **__**Love you all... ^_^**_

_**With love,**_

_**Chellesmere**_


End file.
